1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to retractable clotheslines, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved retractable automotive clothesline wherein the same is securable to an interior of an automobile to selectively provide a flexible clothesline for support of various garments thereon within the automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of retractable clothesline of various configurations is known in the prior art. Heretofore, however, the clothesline organizations of the prior art have failed to provide a compact clothesline organization as contemplated by the instant invention to address particular characteristics of clothesline support within an automotive interior. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 2,629,528 illustrating the use of a chain-like member extensible across an automotive interior between two opposed sides thereof for support of clothes lacking the salient features of the instant invention directed to retractability of the line, providing grooved supports in the line for suspension of clothes hangers thereon, as well as a self-contained illuminating device.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,945,595 to Gardener provides a clothesline formed with a sleeve member to provide adjustment of the line between spaced supports.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,193,312 to Lotta sets forth a spring-loaded retractable clothesline member mounted within a wall for selective retraction of the clothesline therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,647,073 to Steiner sets forth an accessible clothesline with a spring action use for a wind-up retraction of the clothesline when not in use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,076 to Stamper sets forth a retractable clothesline provided with a housing and a spring biasing means for retraction of the clothesline when not in use.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved retractable automotive clothesline wherein the same addresses both the problems of efficiency of space in use and effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.